Reikai Sanctuary
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: "Je fais souvent des rêves avec un mystérieux garçon que je semblais affectionner dans le passé. Un enfant aux cheveux bleu océan et aux yeux... de quel couleur étaient-ils déjà? Mes souvenirs semblent flous." - KaiChi - Homophobes; vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur la croix de fermeture de votre fenêtre. /Rating qui risque de changer au fil des chapitres/
1. I - Souvenir Azuré

Yahooo la populace ! Me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Cardfight Vanguard ! (Conscience : Nan... on l'aurait pas remarquer au vu de la section où se trouve la fanfic... Moi : Mais chut toi!)

J'ai mis du temps à le finir d'ailleurs... je l'avais déjà commencer y a quelques temps puis, je l'avais un peu laissé de côté... par manque de motivation à terminer ce premier chapitre... oh joie de la flemme suprême !... je déteste le fait d'avoir envie d'écrire mais à la fois, la flemme de prendre mon clavier pour ''vraiment'' écrire... je sais pas si vous me comprenez mais, c'est pas grave !

En somme, je commence cette fanfic avec un petit (si on veut...) chapitre d'introduction qui se passe du point de vue de Kai (hormis le dernier paragraphe où ça revient d'un point de vue global). Si vous ne l'avez pas compris dès ce chapitre, le couple principal sera du KaiChi donc KaixAichi ainsi les homophobes... je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous montrer la sortie, n'est-ce pas ? ***air effrayant*  
**  
Sur ce, au départ, l'intrigue devait être... un peu plus simple mais, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'idées en cours de route... bah... du coup, l'intrigue a un peu voir BEAUCOUP évolué dans ma tête.  
Ainsi vous vous poserez beaucoup de questions dans ce premier chapitre... ainsi pour le titre même de cette fanfic mais... je vous rassure, vous aurez des réponses en tant voulu.  
(Ah bah nan... pas de suite... sinon c'est pas drôle)

Bon je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ma première parution dans ce fabuleux fandom ^^

* * *

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Je tiens aussi à remercier ma si gentille et adorable correctrice pour les corrections qu'elle a apporté sur ce chapitre qui, je suis sûre, sera déjà plus lisible que la première version non corrigée où il manquait certains mots par exemple x'D_**  
**_Bref ! Arigatô Ookamy-chan et Nice Job ! ;3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

** */ REIKAI SANCTUARY /°**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Souvenir Azuré**

_Une tignasse bleu. Devant moi se tenait un petit garçon avec une chevelure des plus singulières. D'une profonde couleur bleu... bleu comme le fond des océans. Il avait la tête baissé et avançait dans la rue d'une manière pitoyable. Il semblait être __écorché à plusieurs endroits et je pouvais même apercevoir quelques bleus et autres coups... sûrement de ses camarades d'école. Sans vraiment y réfléchir plus, je m'étais placé devant lui et lui barra le passage. Surpris, il s'arrêta et tressauta... pensant sûrement que j'étais un autre de ses bourreaux. Non... ce n'était pas de la pitié... je voulais juste lui venir en aide... pour quelle raison?... Moi même, je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Mon corps avait comme qui dirait, bougé tout seul._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire, surtout que le garçon en face de moi... un peu plus jeune, n'amorçait toujours pas le moindre geste, comme figé sur place. Je me passa rapidement une main dans mes cheveux châtains, d'un air ennuyé par la situation, quand j'eus un déclic. Je fourra précipitamment ma main dans la poche droite de ma chemise et me mit à fouiller. J'en sortis peu après une carte que je glissa ensuite sous les yeux du garçonnet, qui avait toujours la tête baissé vers le sol._

_Il sursauta d'étonnement puis, sembla se demander ce qu'il se passait. Intrigué, il finit par relever les yeux vers moi et à mon tour, je me figeais. Ce regard... un regard tout aussi bleu que sa chevelure... non! Plus intense encore!... Envoûtant... Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce regard... ce regard où l'on pouvait déceler une infinie innocence ainsi qu'une profonde gentillesse. Mon cœur tressaillit un instant face à ces prunelles... prunelles qui me fixaient de façon interrogative et tellement adorable soit dit en passant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?! Je pris une jolie couleur écarlate aux joues avant de me reprendre et de regarder de nouveau le petit garçon qui me faisait face._

_Celui-ci avait à priori comprit que je ne lui voulais aucun mal et était fortement intéressé par la carte que je lui avais mis sous le nez. Sous la bouille craquante de l'enfant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela sembla rendre étrangement gêné ce petit ange et je m'empressais déjà de m'excuser._

_Par la suite, je lui indiqua que la carte était ''Blaster Blade''. Un chevalier de justice dans un clan, d'un jeu connu sous le nom de ''Cardfight Vanguard''. Je continua alors en lui disant que je la lui offrait et que s'il s'imaginait à la place de ce chevalier... un jour... assurément... il serait aussi fort que lui! Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux à cet instant alors qu'un sourire candide se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prononça pour lui-même, tel une formule magique :_

\- Blaster... Blade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mes pupilles s'ouvrirent sur le plafond de ma chambre... chose totalement inintéressante. Je jetais un regard assassin vers un point imaginaire de celui-ci. Encore un rêve sur ''lui''? Irrité, je souleva mon bras droit de sous les draps de mon lit et plaça le dos de ma main sur mon front. Mon regard se fit alors las __puis, en poussant un long soupir, je lâcha dans un murmure à peine audible :_

\- Si je me rappelais au moins de ton prénom...

_Sur ce, je ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes après pour enfin m'extirper du lit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je faisais ses rêves... des rêves de ''lui''. Tout en continuant de penser, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette. Aux premiers abords, j'avais trouvé ça étrange... mais, j'en avais par la suite déduit que ça pouvait être plus que des rêves... des souvenirs? A vrai dire, j'avais du mal à me remémorer certaines choses en rapport avec mon passé. On aurait même dit que plus le temps passait et plus mes souvenirs se perdaient quelque part où je ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Je finis de me brosser les dents, de me coiffer puis, je retourna dans ma chambre pour me vêtir. Toutefois, une personne en particulier semblait demeurer au fin fond de mon esprit. La personne aux cheveux bleus et aux pupilles de couleur semblable dans mes rêves. Pour que mon subconscient s'acharne à ne pas vouloir que j'oublie cette personne... c'est qu'elle devait être importante pour moi, non? Je terminai d'enfiler ma chemise blanche tandis qu'un maux de tête commenç__a__ à pointer le bout de son nez. Je poussa un grognement d'agacement et ne voulant plus tergiverser d'avantage là-dessus, j'attrapai mon sac avec mes affaires et parti direction ''Le lycée''._

_Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver devant la grille et remarqua encore une fois que j'étais en avance d'au moins une bonne demi-heure. Comme à chaque fois, je décidais donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans un des cafés non loin._

_Peu après, je termina déjà ma tasse de café quand je sentis comme un cognement dans ma tête. Je me senti vaciller et réussi de justesse à garder mon équilibre sur la chaise. Pris de vertiges, j'attendis quelques instants que ça passe puis, me leva pour payer rapidement l'addition en voyant l'heure sur une horloge murale non loin._

_Je passa les grilles de l'école quelques minutes à peine après et me dis que ce serait sans doute encore une journée ennuyante comme les précédentes. De mon éternel air impassible, je m'avança vers ma classe alors que la sonnerie retentit._

_Bon... au moins, je pourrais toujours essayer de décortiquer mon rêve de cette nuit pendant les cours. Ce rêve avec ce mystérieux garçon que je semblais affectionner à l'époque. Cet enfant aux cheveux bleu océan et aux yeux... de quel couleur étaient-ils déjà?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Les journées, les semaines puis, les mois passèrent avec la même routine quotidienne. J'allais chaque jour en cours pour rentrer le soir chez moi. Je n'étais ni mauvais ni excellent à l'école. Tout juste au dessus de la moyenne, tout en travaillant assez pour rester dans cette régularité et passer chaque année en classe supérieure sans le moindre soucis. Je n'avais pas d'amis... non pas que personne ne souhaitait le devenir mais, plutôt que je n'en voulais pas et de repousser les plus courageux d'entre eux qui tentaient parfois une approche envers ma personne. Je ne sais pas d'où venait ce besoin d'être seul... toutefois, pour ma part, j'étais très bien ainsi. J'étais aussi seul une fois rentré puisque mes parents étaient partis encore, je ne sais où de par le monde en me laissant responsable de la maison... après tout, j'avais l'âge de prendre soin de moi-même d'après eux. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Comme le pensaient mes géniteurs, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Je m'occupais chaque jour du ménage, de la vaisselle, de la cuisine et autres tâches ménagères dont je me chargeais à présent de manière experte._

_Encore une fois, ce soir, je termina mon assiette puis, rangea toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, la laissant tremper dans un peu d'eau pour la faire le lendemain... j'étais trop épuisé pour laver tout ça dans l'immédiat. Je me dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude qui finit de me décontracter. Je sortis peu après de celle-ci, me séchant rapidement avant d'entourer mon corps d'une simple serviette entourant mes hanches... Je rejoins ma chambre, prit un haut ainsi qu'un bas quelconque avant de les enfiler. Je retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain où se trouvait une corbeille sur le côté et y délaissa la serviette dedans._

_De nouveau dans mon espace personnel, je m'installais sur mon bureau et alluma la lampe au dessus de celui-ci. Je pris une boite et en sortit un paquet de cartes... un deck du jeu ''Cardfight Vanguard''. Je ne voulais peut-être pas d'amis... cependant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de défier d'autres joueurs de ce jeu de cartes et encore moins d'être un des plus puissants cardfighters des environs. Toujours avec une mine impassible sur le visage, j'étalais la masse de cartes sur le bois et me mis à inspecter mon deck ''Kagero'' pour le modifier si besoin était._

_Plusieurs heures étaient passées quand je fus enfin satisfait de la composition de mon jeu. Je le remis dans sa deck box et le déposa sur un coin du meuble. J'éteignis la lampe et tout me dirigeant vers mon lit, je laissa échapper un bâillement. Je mis nonchalamment la main devant ma bouche alors, que je m'asseyais déjà sur le rebord de mon lit._

_Avant de me glisser dans les bras de Morphée, je repensais à ce garçon aux cheveux bleu... me demandant si j'allais encore le voir cette nuit. Allongé sous les draps, je fermais_ _les yeux, me laissant emporter par le marchant de sable. Peu après... une faible lueur rougeâtre entoura mon deck, illuminant ma chambre des rayons... sans toutefois réussir à me sortir de mon profond sommeil._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Cette fois-ci, je me trouvais dans un parc avec ''lui''. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'avais croisé sa route. À présent, il n'était plus le garçon que l'on embêtait... après tout, je m'arrangeais sans qu'il ne le sache, à refaire le portrait de chaque personne le cherchant de près ou de loin. Et encore plus, ceux qui osaient le frapper! Il était là... devant moi ; me souriant, me parlant avec plein d'enthousiasme, il émanait de lui la joie par tout ses pores. Je voulais le voir ainsi pour toujours alors, non.__Plus personne ne lui ferait de mal... je me chargerais personnellement de celui ou celle qui oserait faire disparaître le sourire de ''Mon'' Ange. Oui! C'était un ange et c'était le mien! Pour ça aussi, je suis près à tout pour le garder auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas tout à fait ce que je ressens pour lui mais, en tout cas, je me sens bien à ses côtés et cela semble réciproque._

_Il a commencé à composer son deck par rapport au ''Blaster Blade'' que je lui avais offert. Adorable. Je souris tendrement en le regardant me parler. Après quelques instants, je me décida à l'aider à composer son futur jeu._

_Par la suite, quelques uns de nos autres amis vinrent nous rejoindre sur le banc où nous nous trouvions et je finis par conseiller un peu tout le monde en fin de compte. J'étais un peu agacé au début mais... faut croire que la bouille tout simplement craquante de mon ''meilleur'' ami avait trop d'influence sur moi. Je me calma instantanément, rougissant légèrement avant de ''vraiment'' m'occuper des decks d'un petit blondinet et d'une petite fille à la chevelure argentée de manière assidue._

_Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis ce rêve. Depuis quelques temps déjà, mes rêves se voulaient répétitifs... comme si quelque chose semblait bloquer le passage aux autres brides de ma mémoire. Hormis cette étrange sentiment que je ressentais vis-à-vis de mes songes, je pourrais vous dire que comme d'habitude, rien de spécial ne se passait autour de moi et que je continuais ma petite routine... mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_Dans cette dernière année, une teigne était arrivée dans ma classe et avait décidé de ne plus me lâcher jusqu'à que j'accepte d'être son ami. Finalement, après plusieurs jours à me courir après, me glisser deux-trois mots/phrases puis, pour finir, par vouloir faire un fight à Vanguard contre moi... il avait réussi à percer ma carapace et par s'immiscer dans ma vie. Cette personne était un garçon à la longue chevelure rouge, aux yeux de la même nuance et portant le nom de ''Suzugamori Ren''._

_Étrange personne aux premiers abords, c'était une personne très sympathique. Assez taquin et têtu mais, d'une gentillesse sans bornes. Au début, j'avoue... il m'a fait penser à ''lui''. Néanmoins, j'ai réalisé de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette personne. Ren a une chevelure feu tandis que l'inconnu de mes songes avait, quant à lui, une chevelure comme un ciel de nuit._

_Bref! Je devins assez vite complice avec le rouge et je me confiais souvent à lui. La seule chose que je ne lui confiais pas, était à ton propos. Je ne lui confirais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs concernant ceci... Nous allions souvent aux diverses boutiques de la ville aussi pour défier d'autres joueurs de Cardfight Vanguard._

_À ce moment là, je ne réalisais pas encore que... tu étais en train de t'éloigner encore plus de moi._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Une nouvelle nuit, un tout nouveau souvenir. Je me trouvais actuellement de nouveau dans le parc que nous fréquentions quotidiennement à présent. J'étais __seul aujourd'hui avec le garçonnet dont je ne pouvais plus détacher le regard. Toutefois... tout me semblait flou autour de moi. Je me sentais fortement troublé par ce constat. Je distinguais pourtant très bien les alentours... et pourtant... je ne distinguais plus ni les yeux, ni même la chevelure si particulière de cette être important pour moi. Je me repris... après tout, je voyais toujours son corps fin et peut-être un peu trop maigrichon pour un garçon... je pouvais aussi toujours admirer son chaleureux sourire ainsi qu'entendre son adorable voix et c'était déjà pas mal pour ma part._

_Comme les autres jours, je lui donnais des conseils pour son deck ''Royal Paladin'' qu'il avait réussi à incroyablement bien composer avec mon aide. Il semblait énormément apprécier ses cartes, ce qui me tira de nouveau un petit sourire bienveillant envers lui._

_La journée passa sans que je ne la vois vraiment passer puis, vint le temps de rentrer tout deux chez nous. Comme tout les soirs, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la sortie du parc. Habituellement, une fois devant les portes de celui-ci, nos chemins se séparaient. Lui partant vers la droite et moi vers la gauche... cependant, le garçonnet ne partit pas de suite._

_Non, en cette soirée, il prit son courage à deux mains, se retourna vers moi, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes... malgré que je ne puisse plus les distinguer... j'étais persuadé que c'était bien le cas. Il inspira pour se donner plus de consistance puis, il se lança de sa voix, certes pas encore tout à fait assurée, mais d'une détermination pure et innocente :_

\- Kai-kun... un jour... quand mon deck sera prêt... combattons! Faisons un fight Vanguard qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourra oublier!

_Même si je ne les voyais toujours pas, j'étais sûr que son regard pétillait leur conférant un aussi bel éclat que les étoiles du ciel... et son petit sourire en coin... était à croquer. Un sourire naquit sur mes propres __lèvres alors que je soupirais pour la forme. Je lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les frottant avec affection... tirant un petit cri plaintif de la divine créature en passant. Oui... quand il sera prêt... il sera là... n'importe où... n'importe quand... même pour un fight Vanguard. Je ne lui répondis jamais et étrangement... il comprit la réponse caché dans mon silence._

_Soudain, le rêve sembla se brouiller de manière violente. Que se passait-il?!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_À la suite du précédent rêve, un autre s'enchaîna de manière brusque et poignante. Plusieurs scènes semblaient se superposer pour se percuter violemment entre elles puis, de tomber en morceaux avec un horrible bruit de verre brisé. Le son se répercutait dans mes oreilles, me faisant grincer des dents tellement ce son était strident. J'essayais tout de même de capter tant bien que mal les scènes qui passaient autour de moi en une sorte de méli-mélo aléatoire. Un petit garçon semblait hurler. Le fragment suivant me représentait... comme une enveloppe vidée de son âme. Puis, il y eu ce que je crus reconnaître comme un déménagement... mon déménagement? Celui-ci se cogna ensuite sur une image de moi donnant un baiser sur la joue d'une personne... mais qui?... Plus les souvenirs s'emballaient et plus, je me sentais perdu au lieu de trouver des réponses à mes questions._

_J'aperçus tout à coup un visage familier dans un des morceaux proches de moi. De ce fragment semblait émaner une profonde blessure ainsi qu'une tristesse... une étrange solitude aussi... je voulus saisir ce monceau de souvenir, comme pousser par un sentiment dont j'avais perdu le lien. Néanmoins, je ne réussis pas à l'atteindre et encore moins le toucher... à l'instant où j'allais poser mes doigts dessus le fragment m'éclata au visage!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je me réveilla en sursaut dans mon lit. En position assise sur le matelas... main tendu vers l'avant... draps en désordre... j'étais trempé de sueur et ma respiration se faisait totalement irrégulière. Les yeux encore écarquillés... je tentais de reprendre une respiration convenable... en vain. Je posais alors la paume de ma main précédemment tendu sur mon front où perlait encore ma forte transpiration._

_Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? De quoi avais-je rêvé déjà?! Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ! Totalement frustré de ne pas réussir à remettre mes idées en place et encore plus de ne pas trouver la cause de ce trouble qui me compressait les tripes, je donnais un puissant coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche._

_Sur ce, je me leva fou de rage et me dirigea d'un air féroce vers la salle de bain. Sans même retirer mes vêtements, je me glissa sous la douche et ouvrit sans ménagement la vanne d'eau froide. Une douche froide me ferait du bien... j'en étais intimement convaincu... tout du moins à ce moment là._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Une nouvelle journée se levait. Le maître des Kagero... quant à lui... n'avait pas vraiment réussi à retrouver le sommeil mais, n'en montrait rien à l'extérieur, comme à son habitude. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu le troubler à ce point... n'ayant strictement aucun souvenir de son rêve... ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que ce fait l'irritait plus qu'il ne pensait le croire. C'est la mine rageuse qu'il se rendit en cours._

_Une fois dans la classe, il salua Ren d'un simple regard... le rouquin avait l'habitude à force. Il lui rendit son salut de manière plus ''voyante'' puis, s'approcha du châtain. Kai pensait qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté, lui demander comment il allait ou encore lui parler des nouveautés ''Vanguard'' comme c'était de coutume chaque jour ou presque... ou pire, essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds... ça aussi, c'était récurrent. Bingo! Il prit une chaise, la ramena à côté du pupitre de l'adolescent qui le fusillait déjà du regard et s'y assit... toutefois, la suite ne suivit pas tout à fait les prédictions du puissant cardfighter._

\- Ne, ne **(1)**, Kai-kun...

_Il tiqua à cette appellation... pourquoi donc? Aucune idée... et encore cette maudite impression de vide qui l'irritait plus que tout qui ramenait sa fraise. Ça commençait à bien faire! Faisant fi de cette petite irritation, il dirigea son regard vers le rouge sans lui répondre pour autant. Pas du tout ennuyé par ce manque de réponse ''si'' normal chez son ami, Ren continua alors :_

\- Va y avoir des nouveaux en classe aujourd'hui! Y en a un particulièrement intéressant dans le lot aussi! Je pense qu'il pourrait t'intéresser aussi... de plusieurs manières même.

_Un sourire extrêmement espiègle s'étira sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase... tirant par la même occasion un frisson chez Kai. Le maître des Shadow Paladin était l'être le plus gentil et bienveillant des alentours... hormis quand ce sourire venait pointer le bout de son nez sur son visage. Non pas que ça annonçait la pire catastrophe du siècle mais, pour l'avoir fréquenter depuis un certain temps... il pouvait certifier que ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Ce sourire... ça voulait dire que Ren avait une idée en tête... une idée plutôt tordue... et le plus souvent diriger sur lui... ce qu'il avait plus ou moins admirablement bien sous-entendu dans sa dernière phrase d'ailleurs. Kai déglutit le plus discrètement qu'il pût avant de se décider à ignorer son ami... peut-être échapperait-il au plan de celui-ci?... Peu de chance, se dit-il. Mais, autant essayer... c'était mieux que rien.  
_  
_L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur de feu esquissa une bouille boudeuse. D'où le châtain lui jouer le coup de ''je ne te vois et je ne t'écoute pas... continue à parler tout seul si ça t'intéresse... vu que ça ne l'est que pour toi''? Oui car, le silence de ''Monsieur Kai'' était tout un dialecte que le taquin Ren s'était fait un plaisir et même un devoir de décoder et apprendre! Le sus-nommé allait répliquer et même carrément harceler le taciturne jusqu'à saturation de sa patience légendaire... hélas, il n'en eut pas le temps._

_À cet instant, la sonnerie des cours retentit, obligeant tout le monde à reprendre sa place. Le professeur fit son apparition peu après avec trois élèves. Kai, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, se fit interpeller plus ou moins discrètement par son ami aux cheveux écarlate :_

\- Hey! Kai-kun! C'est celui du centre dont je te parlais! Celui du centtreeeeeeuuhhh!

_L'adolescent qui ne recherchait que le silence allait enfoncer sa tête entre ses bras sur le bureau pour le reste du cours... avant d'apercevoir une mèche bleuté alors qu'il détournait le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, ce détail l'interpella et il finit par lever son __regard vers les nouveaux élèves. Il tomba pile poil dans le regard océan de l'adolescent dont lui parlait justement son voisin de bureau... et ne pût plus en détourner les yeux dès l'instant où il accrocha les siens. Le professeur se racla la gorge pour faire tomber le silence dans la salle où un brouhaha monstre avait commencer à se propager. Une fois le calme revenu, il se décida à prendre la parole :_

\- Bonjour à Tous! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves. Veuillez les accueillir chaleureusement et les aider à s'intégrer parmi vous.

_Il les intima de se présenter chacun à la classe par la suite en commençant par sa droite. Le premier élève ne se le fit pas répéter cent fois et s'exclama fortement et avec plein d'entrain :_

\- Yo! Moi, c'est Ishida Naoki! Yoroshiku **(2)**!

_Face à la présentation plutôt enflammée du jeune homme rouquin, qui possédait de troublantes prunelles dorée aux teintes proche de l'olive, les conversations entre élèves reprirent de plus belle... avant d'être de nouveau tempérées __par l'enseignant. Vint ensuite le tour de celui du centre... normalement tout du moins. Celui de gauche le devança et prit la parole d'un ton impérial:_

\- Je suis Souryuu Leon, fils du vent et protecteur du Sanctuaire Lunaire.

_Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon au centre et finit en disant d'une manière presque menaçante, foudroyant l'assemblée de son regard :_

\- Que personne ne s'avise à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ''My Master'' sinon il le paiera de sa vie.

_Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il racontait et la plupart des élèves se sentaient comme écrasé face à ce qu'on aurait pu assimiler à la prestance d'un lion... même le professeur n'osait pas redresser la situation. Heureusement pour eux, la personne dont faisait référence le blondinet aux yeux couleur améthyste, prit précipitamment la parole à son tour pour calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon... un peu trop protecteur à son goût :_

\- Hahaha! Excusez le s'il vous plaît... il est un peu stressé, je pense.

_Lâcha-t-il en se frottant nerveusement le haut de sa tête... un peu gêné par le trouble provoqué par son ami ainsi que tous les regards actuellement pointés sur sa personne. La tension sembla retomber légèrement. Soulagé, il se redressa, inspira pour se donner du courage... sous les yeux d'un châtain qui trouvait la scène troublante et étrangement familière. Ayant reprit assez de contenance, sa voix __s'éleva enfin dans la pièce.__Contrairement à quelques minutes à peine, celle-ci était posée et forte, tout en restant immensément chaleureuse. L'ambiance s'adoucit immédiatement à sa prise de parole :_

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sendou Aichi mais, appelez moi juste Aichi. Hajimemashite **(3)**.

_Sur ce, il s'inclina poliment pour terminer sa présentation des plus... exemplaires? En se redressant, il offrit un petit sourire amical à tous, qui fit fondre la plupart des personnes dans la salle... toutes? Non. Il restait encore un Kai totalement mitigé, ne sachant plus que penser ou faire et surtout avec un visage en feu sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte pour le moins du monde... trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ou encore le cardfighter aux Shadow Paladin, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de retenir son fou rire en voyant le visage de son ami en mode ''poisson en dehors de l'eau qui cherche son oxygène'' et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une tomate trop mûre à l'heure actuelle._

* * *

**(1) Signifie ''N'est-ce pas?'' en japonais ou dans le cas dans cette fanfic pour interpeller quelqu'un dans le genre ''Hey, hey''.  
(2) Façon de dire ''Enchanté'' de manière très familière en japonais.  
(3) Manière très poli de dire ''Enchanté'' en japonais.**

* * *

Discutions entre l'auteur et les personnages _(ça faisait longtemps tiens!)_

**Moi :** Mouhahahahaha! Ça y est! Je l'ai fait! J'ai fini le premier chapitre!... YES! _**(sert le poing comme pour une victoire)**_

**Kai : **… c'est quoi cette... bouse?

**Moi :** Tss, tss, tss! _**(fait un mouvement de ''négation'' avec son index)**_ On ne parle pas de mon chef d'œuvre comme ça voyons!

**Ren :** Moi je trouve ça très bien pour ma part! J'ai hâte de lire la suite!

**Moi : **Ah! Tu vois qui y en a qui aime! Hein? Monsieur ronchoooooon va!

**Leon : **Dis... Sora?

**Moi :** Wui, Leon-chan?

**Leon : **_**(tique au surnom mais, décide d'ignorer)**_ J'ai le droit de casser quelque chose à cet enfoi** de maître des Kagero? _**(aura assassine vers Kai)**_

**Moi :** Ah nan! Désolé! Ça tu peux pas! On en a encore besoin.

**Kai :** Il peut pas de toute façon. Et je ne fais que dire la vérité... pour ton chiffon.

_**(silence)**_

**Leon :** Tu aurais du en rester là idiot. _**(soupir de désespoir)**_

**Naoki :** Oya ! Je suis d'accord avec Blondie là, Kai-senpai!

**Leon :** Ishida... tais toi veux-tu.

**Naoki :**... Hai... _**(la larme à l'œil)**_

**Moi :** Ok... t'as le feu vert Leon-chan... tant qu'il peut encore me servir dans la fanfic... tu peux le mettre en pièce ou autres... ça m'est égal. _**(bouche en cul de poule et mode ''je m'en foutiste'')**_

**Kai :**... QUOI?! _**(outré)**_

**Leon :** Merci. _**(craque ses poings)**_

**Kai :** … Tu n'oseras pas.

**Ren :** Oh wuiii ! Un fight! Un fight! Un fight!... Ah! Au fait, t'as prévu quoi de croustillant pour le prochain chapitre Sora-chii?

**Moi :** Déjà... Kai va s'en prendre plein la poire... un vrai feu d'artifices!

**Kai :** Hey! C'est bon maintenant! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

**Moi :** Insulter ma fanfic où je fais l'honneur de te faire apparaître et en plus en perso principal?

**Kai :** … Bon ok... j'ai rien dit... _**(accepte son destin)**_

**Leon : **_**(s'approche dangereusement de Kai)**__  
_  
_**(petite chose qui vient s'accrocher à la jambe du blondinet)**_

**Aichi :** NAAAANNN! LEON-KUN! NE FAIS PAS DE MAL À KAI-KUN! O-ne-gai... _**(yeux larmoyants)**_

**Leon :** ...

_**(prit dans un dilemme, hésite)**_

**Moi :** Admirez la puissance d'Aichi et son regard de braise chez lecteurs!

**Ren :** Ça promet tout ça, hu hu hu.

_**(combat de regard qui continue entre Aichi et Leon, Kai s'éclipse discrètement)**_


	2. II - Brume de Mystère

Yo! Le Chapitre 2 est arrivé!

Oui, je suis extrêmement désolé mais encore une fois, j'ai d'autant pas eu le temps (vie privée oblige) entre le manque d'inspiration et de motivation pour cette fic et comme je ne voulais pas faire du caca… bah j'ai préféré attendre d'avoir vraiment envie d'écrire la suite et c'est aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez surtout qu'on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet dans ce chapitre =D  
(mais tout ça reste encore bien mystérieux pour le moment, hé hé hé)

Je remercie en passant encore une fois ma correctrice **Ookamy** qui fait du bon boulot ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews****:**

**Agalex:** Hé hé hé, merci! Bon au final, dans ce chapitre, Kai n'en a pas tant pris pour son grade comme je pensais le faire de base mais… ça ne saurait tarder, hi hi hi x'3  
Et oui, même si pour le moment, ce chapitre est encore très sérieux, il y aura des moments marrants par la suite comme j'ai l'habitude d'en mettre ^^

**Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Alors… pour le "déchaîne toi", c'est pas encore ça là mais, dans le prochain.. ça devrait assez le faire oui x'D  
Pour le reste, je te laisse constater par toi même dans ce chapitre!

**Katsumi19: **Hahaha, parce que j'adore ça et je suis sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles ~  
(et tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir encore plus avec la fin de ce chapitre là lolx'D)  
Sinon désolé de t'avoir fait patienter et même si aucunes de tes questions n'ont de réponses dans ce chapitre… tu les auras en temps et en heures promis ;3

**jesuisuncoeur:** Merci beaucoup! ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise ^^  
(ps: j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, c'est chou )

**neko-chan:** Oh! Un chat! Nya :3  
Merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise! Voici la suite que tu attendais en espérant que ça te plaira autant que le premier chapitre ^^

* * *

**Petit paragraphe du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain**** ;3**

_**"- Bonjour à Tous! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux étudiants. Veuillez les accueillir chaleureusement et à les aider à s'intégrer parmi vous.**_

_**Il les intima de se présenter chacun à la classe par la suite en commençant par sa droite. Le premier élève ne se le fit pas répéter cent fois et s'exclama fortement et avec plein d'entrain :**_

_**\- Yo! Moi, c'est Ishida Naoki! Yoroshiku!**_

_**Face à la présentation plutôt enflammée du jeune homme rouquin, qui possédait de troublantes prunelles dorée aux teintes proche de l'olive, les conversations entre élèves reprirent de plus belle... avant d'être de nouveau tempérées par l'enseignant. Vint ensuite le tour de celui du centre... normalement tout du moins. Celui de gauche le devança et prit la parole d'un ton impérial:**_

_**\- Je suis Souryuu Leon, fils du vent et protecteur du Sanctuaire Lunaire.**_

_**Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon au centre et finit en disant d'une manière presque menaçante, foudroyant l'assemblée de son regard :**_

_**\- Que personne ne s'avise à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ''My Master'' sinon il le paiera de sa vie.**_

_**Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il racontait et la plupart des élèves se sentaient comme écrasé face à ce qu'on aurait pu assimiler à la prestance d'un lion... même le professeur n'osait pas redresser la situation. Heureusement pour eux, la personne dont faisait référence le blondinet aux yeux couleur améthyste, prit précipitamment la parole à son tour pour calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon... un peu trop protecteur à son goût :**_

_**\- Ha ha ha! Excusez le s'il vous plaît... il est un peu stressé, je pense.**_

_**Lâcha-t-il en se frottant nerveusement le haut de sa tête... un peu gêné par le trouble provoqué par son ami ainsi que tous les regards actuellement pointés sur sa personne. La tension sembla retomber légèrement. Soulagé, il se redressa, inspira pour se donner du courage... sous les yeux d'un châtain qui trouvait la scène troublante et étrangement familière. Ayant reprit assez de contenance, sa voix s'éleva enfin dans la pièce. Contrairement à quelques minutes à peine, celle-ci était posée et forte, tout en restant immensément chaleureuse. L'ambiance s'adoucit immédiatement à sa prise de parole :**_

_**\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sendou Aichi mais, appelez moi juste Aichi. Hajimemashite.**_

_**Sur ce, il s'inclina poliment pour terminer sa présentation des plus... exemplaires? En se redressant, il offrit un petit sourire amical à tous, qui fit fondre la plupart des personnes dans la salle... toutes? Non. Il restait encore un Kai totalement mitigé, ne sachant plus que penser ou faire et surtout avec un visage en feu sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte pour le moins du monde... trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ou encore le Cardfighter aux Shadow Paladin, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de retenir son fou rire en voyant le visage de son ami en mode ''poisson en dehors de l'eau qui cherche son oxygène'' et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une tomate trop mûre à l'heure actuelle."**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Brume de mystère**

_Après cette présentation pour le moins originale pour certains des nouveaux arrivants, le calme suivant celle du nommé Aichi, ne dura pas longtemps. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour s'exclamer "Vanguard", la majeure partie de la classe se mirent à poser des questions justement au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Les questions fusèrent alors que le brouhaha embuant augmentait en volume peu à peu. Le garçon semblait un peu déboussolé par cette soudaine attention envers lui et ne savait pas trop comment répondre et à qui… surtout quand certaines des questions étaient axés sur le fait qu'il soit célibataire ou pas notamment._

_Heureusement pour lui, le professeur tapa fortement sur le bureau pour ramener l'attention de tous sur sa personne puis, releva assez froidement le fait que l'on était en classe...ce qui refroidit sur le champ la totalité de la classe. Toutefois, l'intervention du professeur eut aussi le mérite de ramener sur Terre le brun, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il eut alors le malheur de croiser le regard de son voisin et vit nettement son sourire s'élargir de façon amusé…_

\- Quoi encore?!

_Lui lança-t-il irrité alors qu'il était déjà assez perturbé par l'un des nouveau élèves. Les lèvres de son ami s'arquèrent davantage de manière très féline alors qu'il lui répondit nonchalamment:_

\- Hum… rien, rien… je me disais juste que le rouge t'allait bien.  
_  
Kai le regarda de travers, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le rouge et décida purement et simplement de l'ignorer… c'était toujours mieux pour ses pauvres neurones, que Ren s'acharnait à martyriser jour après jour._

_Il comptait bien se renfrogner comme il avait l'habitude et snober tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de la journée mais… les événements en décidèrent autrement. Il commençait déjà à plonger son menton dans ses bras quand le professeur reprit la parole, d'une voix plus posée et amicale:_

\- Maintenant, je vais vous indiquer vos places. Vu que vous n'avez sûrement pas eu le temps de prendre vos manuels scolaires, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre avec votre voisin ou voisine pour le moment. Bien, Ishida-san, vous vous mettrez à côté de Saito-san près de la fenêtre.

_La jeune fille leva le bras pour que le nouveau puisse la repérer parmi la classe. Puis, le professeur enchaîna avec le blond:_

\- Pour vous, Souryuu-san… vous vous mettrez derrière Hasegawa-san qui se trouve au premier rang.

_Le jeune homme susnommé leva timidement la main avec un petit sourire nerveux face au regard améthyste de l'enfant Souryuu. Ce fut ensuite le tour du jeune homme à la chevelure bleu:_

\- Il ne reste plus que vous à placer Sendo-san… hum…

_Le sensei passa rapidement un regard dans la classe et repéra enfin une place pour le garçon. Kai faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand il entendit la suite:_

\- Bien, je ne vois plus qu'une place pour vous. Je suis désolé, vous serez un peu en retrait mais, je suis sûr qu'avec vos voisins de table, vous n'aurez aucun soucis pour suivre. Vous pouvez vous placer sur la dernière table au fond près de la fenêtre. Toshiki-san, Suzugamori-san, je compte sur vous pour aider Sendo-san si il a un soucis sur un point lors des prochains cours.

_Tandis que chacun se rendit à la place indiquée, Ren retint du mieux qu'il put le début de fou rire qu'il avait quand il vit l'expression si unique du brun à côté de lui. Le bleuté semblait lui faire un effet vraiment incroyable pour que son masque impassible valse aussi facilement depuis le début du cours._

***Cette journée promet d'être très intéressante.***

_Pensa-t-il alors qu'Aichi arriva déjà près de leur bureau. Il salua poliment ces deux senpais avant de s'asseoir d'un air serein à sa propre table. Il n'en fit pas la remarque mais, le rouge remarqua que le bleuté avait un peu plus fixé le brun que lui lors de ses salutations… c'était étrange. Par la suite, Kai qui était resté en retrait et en transe quand le bleuté l'avait salué, se reprit et tenta d'entamer une conversation, ce qui était rare pour son cas… il ne le faisait jamais de lui-même hormis pour certains cas. Vanguard était l'un des rares cas._

_Cependant, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le professeur annonça le début de la leçon ainsi il dut se résigner… il aurait une conversation plus tard avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'intéressait tout à coup à un inconnu mais, c'était plus fort que lui et puis… il avait ce sentiment… ce sentiment étrange comme si… il connaissait cette personne.. de la nostalgie? De la tristesse? Du manque?... Il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait exactement._

_Peu après, Aichi se rapprocha de la table du rouge et suivit le cours avec lui. Bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'il voulait éviter Kai… mais peut-être n'était-ce au final qu'une fausse impression? Le brun n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette personne aux mèches bleu nuit._

_Dans d'autres recoins de la classe, deux personnes jetaient imperceptiblement un coup d'œil vers les trois adolescents du fond quelques fois._

* * *

_Le cours ne dura pas bien longtemps, toutefois pas aux yeux de la plupart des élèves. Il fallait dire que l'histoire, surtout quand ça parle des samouraïs et tout ce qui s'y lier, était très intéressant… et surtout plus que les mathématiques… cours qu'ils expérimenteraient le lendemain d'ailleurs._

_Rien que d'y penser un rouquin soupira de désespoir alors que son ami blond passait près de son bureau d'un air blasé._

\- Si tu penses au cours de demain… je te prierais de soupirer en silence.  
_  
Après ce discours, Naoki ne put que pousser un nouveau soupir qui exaspéra son ami mais, celui-ci ne releva pas cette fois-ci et s'exclama alors:_

\- Rejoignons Aichi-sama.

_Il ne rajouta rien de plus avant de filer droit vers la table de sa cible. Derrière lui, le rouquin s'empressa de ramasser le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et de tout fourrer de manière brusque dans son sac puis, de le refermer sommairement et fila à la suite de Leon._

* * *

_La sonnerie venait de retentir… le bleuté se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le bureau tandis que le rouge poussa un rire amusé._

\- Ahhh… j'ai beau aimé ce cours… je me vois toujours aussi mal à la place de ces nombreux guerriers courageux… **(1)**

_Ren resta étonné face à cette déclaration étrange et lui répondit alors en prenant une mine songeuse:_

\- Et bien tu sais… tu n'es pas eux. Et vu notre époque, je pense pas que tu es vraiment besoin de l'être après tout.

_Sur ce, il lui fit un énorme sourire auquel Aichi lui répondit mais, Ren sentit que ça ne venait pas totalement du cœur… comme si quelque chose clochait dans l'équation_** (2)**.  
_  
Ne se focalisant pas sur cette impression, tout comme ses voisins de table, le maître de Shadow Paladin se mit à ranger son matériel de cours et le rangea plus ou moins de façon ordonnée dans sa sacoche._

_Aujourd'hui, il n'avait eu que ce cours. Il était midi et les élèves se dispersaient selon leur envie. Certains restaient pour manger seulement, d'autres mangeaient puis, pratiquer une activité de club dans l'après-midi et pour finir, les derniers rentraient directement chez eux ou profitaient d'un après-midi libre avec leurs amis._

_Ren, une fois ses affaires rangées, allait reprendre la parole… quand il repéra son ami brun arriver vitesse grand V vers eux. Oula… il ferait mieux de se faire petit sur ce coup. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva spectateur de ce qui suivit._

_Kai, car il s'agissait bien de lui, à peine le cours terminé avait rangé férocement ses fournitures dans son sac avant de se diriger tout aussi brusquement vers ces deux voisins de table et plus précisément, le garçon à la chevelure bleu océan._

_Il ne se stoppa qu'une fois qu'il ne resta que quelques centimètres entre eux et s'exclama alors:_

\- Je dois te parler.

_Cette voix dans son dos et si près de lui et surtout tellement forte et franche, le fit sursauter et se retourner immédiatement le bleuté qui en restait encore surpris. A ce moment précis, les prunelles du plus jeune croisa celle de son aîné et Kai crut avoir découvert une toute nouvelle galaxie dans les yeux profondément bleu et lumineux de son interlocuteur._

_Se perdant un court instant, il reprit vite ses esprits et put détailler un peu plus la personne en face de lui. Un peu plus petit que lui, aux traits fins… on aurait pu le confondre avec une fille. Il continua son observation en continuant sur le fait que sa peau était très clair, sa coiffure assez spéciale mais pas plus que celle d'autres élèves et puis… cette couleur… ainsi que ses yeux… il ne savait pas où il les avait déjà vu mais, ils lui semblaient tellement familier. Il avait l'air d'être d'une nature très aimable, voir naïf et fragile mais aussi, très franc et cachait une certaine force de caractère._

_Actuellement, le bleuté serrait fortement un pan de son tee-shirt avec sa main et était extrêmement nerveux… est-ce lui qui l'intimidait? Fallait dire qu'il n'y était pas aller en douceur non plus. Il avait la tête baissé… on aurait dit qu'il cherchait comment réagir… il finit tout de même par relever la tête et lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux:_

\- Oui bien sûr! Que veux-tu me demander Kai-kun?

_Le temps se figea. Ce sourire… cette voix cristalline… cette appellation qui sortait de sa bouche… cette atmosphère… une larme coula le long de sa joue._

_Devant lui, Ren écarquilla les yeux stupéfait de la larme s'échapper des paupières de son ami… il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi! Depuis quand le grand Kai pleurait-il? De surplus, en public? Le rouge en resta littéralement sur le derrière, ne remarquant pas le moins du monde la réaction de leur kohai pour le coup. Le bleuté, de son côté, amorça un sourire à la fois doux et attristé avant de prendre un air affolé et s'exclama:_

\- Ah! Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas!

_Le brun, tout comme Ren, ne vit pas le changement d'expression de leur nouveau camarade de classe et tout en essayant son unique larme rageusement d'un coup de manche, il secoua la tête négativement à Aichi alors qu'il répondit:_

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit… pas exactement en tout cas… je ne sais pas… je… qui...

_Fortement déboussolé par la situation, il voulut connaître enfin quel était son lien avec ce jeune homme mais, à cet instant précis, une tête blonde se posta entre lui et le bleuté, brisant ainsi le contact visuel._

\- Je te prierais de garder tes distances avec lui.

_Sur ce, ni une ni deux, il prit la main d'Aichi qui semblait embarrassé par la réaction un peu exagéré encore de Leon mais, le suivit quand celui-ci l'embarqua en dehors de la classe. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main à Kai et Ren alors qu'il disparut derrière la porte. Le rouquin les rejoignit bien vite, tout en jetant un rapide regard envers les deux combattants Vanguard, avant de quitter définitivement la salle de classe._

_Les deux adolescents restaient en plan derrière, se regardèrent tout deux intrigués par tout ceci puis, le finit par dire:  
_  
\- Il y a anguille sous roche.

_Ce qui résumait assez la chose. Il restait maintenant à creuser et à comprendre tout ce remue-ménage… surtout que Kai semblait de près ou de loin lié à cette drôle d'affaire._

* * *

_Ils avaient franchis le portail de l'école depuis quelques minutes déjà et s'étaient ensuite rendus dans un parc. Aichi s'était assis sur un des animaux à ressort tandis que Leon, Naoki et quelques autres personnes l'entouraient. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole:  
_  
\- Vous avez réussi à retrouver leur traces?

_Une personne à l'apparence très similaire à celle du bleuté, s'avança de manière très respectueuse et en se prosternant devant lui, il lui répondit:_

\- Hai** (3)** Aichi-sama. Nous n'avons pas pu en trouver qu'une mais, nous recherchons les autres activement et quand nous aurons délivrer celle-ci, nos forces seront plus efficace pour retrouver les personnages manquantes.

_Le bleuté prit une mine affecté avant de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Le silence se fit roi un court moment puis, il demanda finalement:_

\- Qui est la personne que vous avez retrouvé?

_La personne à ses pieds releva la tête, découvrant ainsi des prunelles dorés et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux:_

\- Tokura Misaki.

* * *

**(1) ça vous rappelle quelque chose, ne? J'ai eu envie de faire un clin d'oeil au premier épisode de la S1 ^^**

**(2) Hahaha, bah oui, ils auront math le lendemain, autant commencer aujourd'hui avec une équation! 8D**

***se prend une tomate en pleine poire***

**(3) Hai: Veut dire "oui" en japonais.**

* **Suffixes ajoutés dans le texte****:**

**\- San: **Très Neutre, il est souvent utiliser pour dire "Monsieur" ou "Madame" ou encore "Mademoiselle".**  
\- Sensei: **Signifie "Professeur" tout simplement ou une personne qui enseigne quelque chose.  
**\- Senpai: **Il s'agit de l'appellation utilisé pour une personne plus expérimenté dans un domaine, c'est souvent utilisé pour une activité (Kendo, …) ou plus généralement dans le milieu scolaire.  
**\- Kohai:** Inversement de Senpai. Ceci représente au contraire une personne plus jeune ou moins expérimenté que celui qui l'emploie.  
**\- Sama:** Signifie "Maître". Est utilisé quand la personne a un grand respect pour la personne.

* * *

Discutions entre l'auteur et les personnages :

**Moi:** Et c'est la fin!... HHHHHAAA! Non pas taper! ,OAO,  
***se fait courser par des fans en furie***

**Aichi:** Aheum… je vais reprendre à sa place, je pense…  
***se fait pousser par Morikawa*  
*est rattrapé par Ren***

**Morikawa**: RHHHHAAA! Pourquoi je suis pas là? Vous avez osé ne pas mettre le GRAND…

**Kamui:** Makemi.

**Morikawa:** Oui, le GRAND MAKEMI!... HEYYY! C'est MORIKAWA! MO-RI-KA-WA!

***aura noire en expansion*  
Kai**: Tu ferais mieux de partir loin de ma vue.

***Morikawa sauvage prend la fuite***

**Kai: *va vers Ren et lui tend les bras***

**Ren:** ... ***a une goutte de sueur*  
*lui passe Aichi***

**Kai:** Bien.  
***s'en va avec Aichi***

**Moi: *a échappé aux furies et revient***  
Euh… où est Aichi? Pourquoi vous faites ses têtes là? J'ai raté un épisode?

**Ren:** Et même plusieurs. Ah et… ***lui tend un miroir***

**Moi: *se regarde dedans***  
AHHHH! Mais c'est quoi cette tête de sortie de l'asile?!

**Morikawa: *revient*** La tienne!  
***se prend le miroir en pleine tête lancé par l'auteur***

**Moi: *en se recoiffant sommairement***  
Bon ben, je vous dit au prochain chapitre, en espérant que je mettes moins de temps à l'écrire celui-là =D  
(mais vu que l'inspiration est revenue, ça devrait aller… je suppose…)


	3. III - Grain de Suspicion

_**CHAPITRE 3 IS HERE!**_

Bon bah encore désolé... mais entre mon concours à préparer, la Japan Expo (donc les cosplays), ma recherche d'emploi, mon future voyage au Japon, mon code (Que j'ai eu YIPIII!) et la conduite ainsi que le reste de ma vie IRL... j'avoue que j'arrive de moins à moins à trouver du temps pour écrire ou même l'envie quand j'ai du temps car, je suis souvent épuisé mais bon, ça va déjà mieux depuis quelques semaines et je reprend tout mes écrit petit à petit actuellement ^^  
Et comme je disais dans mon précédent chapitre, je préfère pas me forcer car, j'aimerais pas vous pondre un truc "caca"... autant attendre l'inspiration, la motivation et vous faire un chapitre convenable ;D

Sur ce, pas de corrections pour ce chapitre donc, désolé d'avance pour les fautes mais, je voulais vraiment sortir ce chapitre rapidement et je n'ai pas envie d'embêter ma correctrice donc voilà.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews****:**

**Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Hahahaha! Tu m'as encore achevé avec ta review, même quand je la relis, je suis morte! T'es vraiment tarée mais, j'adore ça! X'DDD  
Sinon pour le "déchaine toi" finalement, ce sera pas dans ce chapitre... ou toutefois, pas dans le sens que tu pensais... je me suis faite plus plaisir autrement mais, tu verras très bien par toi même, niark x'3

**angicat:** Oh! Quelqu'un de nouveau ^^  
Alors merci déjà pour ta review et pas de soucis! J'aime trop cette fanfic pour l'arrêter en si bon chemin! Par contre, comme ma vie est assez mouvementée en ce moment et que j'ai du mal à reprendre l'écriture par moment... bah les chapitres arriveront quand je pourrais les écrire quoi. Mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas, sois rassuré. Je déteste laisser des histoires inachevées, même ça m'est arrivé d'en laisser par désintérer du fandom mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour Cardfight Vanguard =D  
Et comme tu peux le constater à présent, voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

**Petit paragraphe du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain ;3**

_**"Le bleuté prit une mine affecté avant de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. Le silence se fit roi un court moment puis, il demanda finalement:  
**_  
_**\- Qui est la personne que vous avez retrouvé?**_

_**La personne à ses pieds releva la tête, découvrant ainsi des prunelles dorés et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux:**_

_**\- Tokura Misaki."**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Grain de Suspicion**

_Kai était rentré chez lui peu après l'altercation avec les nouveaux. Ne faisant pas parti d'un club et n'en voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt, il avait majestueusement esquivé l'écarlate pour retrouver son foyer paisible et faire le point sur les derniers événements._

_Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses pensées en ordre. Après plusieurs minutes, sans le moindre aboutissement, il finit par se dévêtir puis, se glissa dans la cabine d'eau pour prendre une douche bien froide... assurément que celle-ci lui rafraîchirait les idées._

_Il n'y resta que peu de temps et après s'être séché et avoir passé des vêtements confortables au hasard, il s'assit calmement sur le rebord du lit. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passant ses mains dans ses mèches brunes avant d'appuyer leurs paumes sur son front... il commença à rassembler tout les éléments de la journée et tenta du moins qu'il put de reconstituer un semblant de puzzle _**(1)**_._

_Cogitant comme il le faisait très rarement, il énuméra oralement ce qui lui venait à l'esprit:_

\- Des cheveux bleus nuit... un regard bleu comparable à une galaxie entière... une voix cristalline... un air familier... "Kai-kun"...

_A vrai dire, la chose qui le troublait le plus en fin de compte était cette appellation. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi et pourtant... cela lui semblait familier... atrocement familier... d'autant plus venant de ce nouvel élève... ce... Sendo-kun?... Non, non. Ca sonnait définitivement étrange dans sa bouche ça aussi... pour une raison encore une fois inconnue. Et si...?_

\- Aichi.

_Dit-il à voix haute. Ceci lui sembla de suite beaucoup plus naturel. Cependant, cette appellation était beaucoup trop familière pour l'utiliser pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine... alors pourquoi? Pourquoi son cœur lui disait que ce n'était pas une erreur?_

_Décidant de se recentrer sur un autre point, il se souvint des deux autres transférés. Le roux était plutôt d'un genre impulsif et simple d'esprit, toutefois... le blond, quant à lui, lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Pas dans le sens qu'il lui semblait familier... non, il dégageait une aura imposante... Kai n'aurait pas pu dire d'où lui venait cette impression mais, il était clair qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui, surtout qu'il avait très bien compris que le dénommé "Leon" ne pouvait pas le voir ni en peinture ni en figure, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore._

_Il se remémora un instant les paroles de présentation du blond en question:_

_**"**__**Je suis Souryuu Leon, fils du vent et protecteur du Sanctuaire Lunaire."**_

_**"Que personne ne s'avise à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ''My Master'' sinon il le paiera de sa vie."**_

_C'était évident. Comme l'avait si bien lâché, sans la moindre délicatesse, son meilleur ami plus tôt... Il y avait anguille sous roche."Protecteur"? "Sanctuaire Lunaire"? Le brun n'arrivait pas à arriver à quelque chose avec tout ça... ça ne menait vraiment à rien de son point de vue. Le seul constat qu'il arriva à faire était que s'il traduisait "My Master", cela voulait dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le bleuté était le maître de ce dénommé Leon et que celui ci avait pour rôle de le protéger. Mais quel statut avait le jeune homme pour avoir une sorte de... "serviteur"?! Il n'était à priori ni riche, ni lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au monde politique ou autres genres de rang qui pouvait expliquer un tel respect et dévotion de la part du garçon aux yeux améthystes._

-Rhhhhaaa... j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond...

_S'exclama-t-il d'un air éreinté avant de se laisser tomber dos sur le matelas. Il se pencha légèrement pour regarder l'heure et remarqua que le temps était passé plus vite qu'il avait pensé. Ainsi, il était l'heure de dîner et il nota du coin de l'oeil, que la nuit avait presque prit totalement place à l'extérieur._

_Soupirant de lassitude, il se releva avec un air éreinté plaqué sur son visage puis, se dirigea vers le frigo. Pour ce soir, il fera rapide et simple avec ce qu'il trouverait dedans... il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ça alors, qu'il venait déjà de passer l'après-midi entière à se torturer les méninges._

* * *

_En cette nuit sombre sans lune, une ombre puis, une seconde et enfin une troisième passèrent sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Trop rapide pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître, les silhouettes fendaient les ténèbres. Ils traversaient la ville nocturne avec aisance, rapidité et discrétion._

_Elles se stoppèrent net dans une impasse. Tout à coup, face au mur qui leur barrer le chemin, une étrange faille lumineuse se forma sur la surface lisse. Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la personne semblant être le meneur du groupe puis, il lança sur un ton enthousiaste:_

\- Comme prévu! Bon allez, haut les cœurs! Ce soir, on récupère notre princesse, hé hé ~

\- Si elle t'entendait l'appeler ainsi, pas sûre que tu en sortirais indemne Miwa-kun.

_Susurra sur un ton posé une silhouette plus féminine en arrière plan. A ses dires, le dénommé "Miwa", imaginant assez bien la scène, se crispa avant de lui répondre sur un ton mal assuré, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe:_

\- Ha ha... je pense aussi...

\- Euh... et si on y allait maintenant?

_Finit par se manifester la dernière personne du lot à la carrure la plus imposante mais, d'une voix assez hésitante. La seule femme du groupe s'exprima à son tour:_

\- L'empereur n'a pas tord. Le temps presse.

_De nouveau dans une ambiance sérieuse, le meneur du groupe reprit la parole:_

\- Oui, allons y.

_Rare était les fois où le jeune homme ne faisait pas le suave mais, il fallait dire que cette situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère, bien au contraire. Ainsi, il décida de s'abstenir de toute plaisanterie... tout du moins, jusqu'à la fin de la mission qu'on leur avait donné._

_Ils s'engouffrèrent tous sans la moindre hésitation dans l'étrange brèche. L'on put alors brièvement distinguer un jeune homme aux cheveux blond dorée, suivi d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure jaune canari et un adolescent plus grand aux cheveux courts châtain clair, tous de dos, ils disparurent après avoir franchi ce vortex de lumière._

* * *

_La nuit fût particulièrement agité pour le maître des Kagero. Ils revivaient plusieurs événements et ne comprenaient pourtant pas de quoi il s'agissait et ce qui en avait résulté... ce qui s'était produit en conséquence de cet enchaînement d'événements._

_Il entendait des cris. Des cris de tristesse, de colère, de désespoir, de souffrance... des cris déchirant qui lui donnait tellement mal au coeur qu'il aurait pu croire qu'on tentait de lui arracher sauvagement. Peu après, alors qu'il plaquait les mains fortement ses oreilles et serrait sa machoîre crispé à l'extrême, les voix se calmèrent... il crût un instant que cette torture avait pris fin. Cependant, en déportant son regard droit devant lui... il aurait clairement préférer continuer d'entendre les cris... tout plutôt que cette vision d'horreur!_

_En face de lui, une marre de sang s'étendait sur le sol... une longue marre de sang qui menait à un corps. Un corps crucifié et sans vie... un corps aussi blanc que la neige, avec des vêtements en lambeaux et des mèches bleutés cascadant le long de ses clavicules._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et son propre sang se glaca dans ses veines. Il ouvrit la bouche pour amorcer un cri mais, celui-ci resta bloqué dans sa gorge tellement le choc était grand. Bouleversé au plus haut niveau, il sembla perdre connaissance tout en se laissant glisser vers le sol poisseux... le sol recouvert de "son" sang._

* * *

_Soudain, le jeune homme se releva en sursaut. Le souffle coupé sur le coup, il eut du mal à reprendre son oxygène. Inspirant et expirant bruyamment, il reprit peu à peu sa respiration mais, aussi des couleurs car, il avait pris une teinte affreusement cadavérique. Il passa mollement sa main fraîche sur son front en sueur._

_Après avoir repris un rythme cardiaque relativement normal, il sentit la nausée le prendre et se rua vers les toilettes d'une façon plus qu'instable. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se laissa littéralement tombé sur la cuvette et vida tout ce qu'il avait pu manger la veille. Il y resta plusieurs minutes, son estomac rejetant tout ce qui était encore en sa demeure._

_Quand il se sentit enfin mieux, il amorça un pas puis, un autre, pantelant. Il arriva bientôt sur son lit où il s'affala sans ménagement. Après quelques secondes, il se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du celui-ci où il saisit une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite. Après s'être rafraîchi la panse, il devrait aussi faire de même avec son visage après... ça ne serait pas de trop à priori._

_Se ressaisissant, il tenta alors de retracer son rêve dans sa mémoire. Il y avait les cris... ça l'avait agacé et c'était douloureux mais, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait autant retourné. Non... c'était tout ce sang... puis ce corps sans vie, crucifié, les vêtements tout déchirés... qui l'avait mis dans tout ses états... une personne familière... la personne qu'il avait oubliée? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus! Tandis qu'il chercha plus intensément les brides de son rêve dans ses souvenirs, il se fit comme un déclic puis, une douleur indéchiffrable explosa dans sa tête. Il compressa sa tête des mains et se recourba sur lui-même, tentant d'atténuer cette douleur et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Néanmoins, la souffrance était tel que l'adolescent, après un long moment de lutte, les yeux exorbités, finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur._

* * *

_Une nouvelle journée s'amorçait. La lumière du jour se glissa entre les fentes des volets, prenant en traître la personne encore assoupie sur ses draps. Le brun, dérangé par la luminosité venant agressé ses paupières, finit par ouvrir l'une d'entre elles puis, la seconde. Il aurait pu se lever comme habituellement, se préparer et aller à l'école... cependant, il nota quelque chose d'étrange._

_Il dormait sur ses draps et non "dedans". De plus, la moitié de son corps se trouvait encore à moitié en dehors du lit... ce n'était clairement pas normal. Il retraça sa nuit et se rappela lointainement avoir rendu les repas de la veille mais pour le reste... il n'en avait aucun souvenir... et sa nausée semblait liée à son oubli d'ailleurs._

_Irrité, il chopa le premier objet en sa possession **(2)**__ et le balança à travers la pièce avec violence. Hors de lui, il se leva brutalement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Apercevant une des montres de l'appartement au passage, il vit que les cours avaient déjà commencé et pesta d'avantage encore à cette constatation. Et si pour une fois, il séchait les cours? Non... en y repensant, resté chez lui sans rien faire, tel un lion en cage, ne l'aiderait certainement pas à décompresser._

_Alors qu'il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui._

\- Un corps fin et une peau couleur crème.

_Chuchota-t-il comme une révélation... alors qu'il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il venait de se rappelait d'un détail concernant la personne chère à son coeur. Certes, pas le détail le plus important_ **(3)** _mais, lui qui n'arrivait plus à rien depuis plusieurs mois... c'était un immense pas en avant!_

_Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il pouvait se rappeller de lui... il s'en souviendrait coûte que coûte, il s'en faisait la promesse. Même si cela devait prendre du temps._

* * *

_Les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis plus d'une heure et malgré la discrétion du maître des Kagero, son absence ne passa pas inaperçu... même loin de là, surtout pour une certaine personne. Un certain bleuté se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se ronger les sangs et se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la leçon et les paroles de leur professer... mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher toutefois de jeter des regards nerveux de temps à autre vers l'entrée de la classe. Ses deux amis semblaient soucieux eux aussi mais, tout de même moins que le plus jeune... après tout, le brun n'était pas un ami proche. Cependant, tout trois s'avaient très bien que Kai pouvait être en danger, tout autant qu'eux, si ce n'est plus de part son rôle... ce rôle dont il ne se souvenait plus._

_Le meilleur ami de ce dernier d'ailleurs, semblait aussi inquiet. Après tout, le brun n'avait jamais eu d'absence jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il était bien au courant aussi sur le fait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire l'école buissonnière non plus. Lui aussi, lançait de rapides et brefs coups d'œil vers la porte par moment et au bout de quelques heures, il nota le comportement suspect du bleuté. Contrairement à ses deux acolytes, celui-ci avait quelque peu du mal à garder une attitude normale et à dissimuler son trouble... à son plus grand malheur ou pas._

_C'est ainsi que l'écarlate se mit à observer le plus jeune. Le voyant un coup se triturer nerveusement les doigts, puis ensuite jeter des regards angoissés vers la porte, ou encore déglutir plus ou moins discrètement, tout en faisant mine de suivre le cours. Étrange... vraiment trop étrange... et vu ce que le bleuté regardait nerveusement... si Ren se fiait à son intuition, il dirait que comme le seul changement du jour était l'absence de Kai... le bleuté s'inquiétait-il par rapport à cette absence? Était-il au courant d'un fait qu'il était le seul à savoir? Pourquoi s'inquiétait autant pour une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer la veille? Hum... vraiment... Quelque chose semblait lui échappait... définitivement. Sendo-kun semblait cacher quelque chose avec sa petite troupe et cela concernait certainement son meilleur ami._

_Il esquissa une grimace et prit un air soucieux. Il n'aimait pas du tout. Sur ces pensées, il se donna pour mission d'avoir une petite discussion en privé avec son cadet à la pause... histoire d'avoir enfin une explication sur cette situation plus qu'étrange._

* * *

\- Whooaaa! Aichi-kun nous avait prévenu mais, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si...

_S'exclama l'empereur, peu discret pour le coup, en voyant le nouvelle environnement qui les entourait._

\- Bordélique?

_Proposa Miwa, qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rire, face à l'expression faciale qu'arborait actuellement le châtain clair._

\- Plutôt très coloré et comme un labyrinthe... comme nous l'a décrit Aichi donc. Et veuillez parler moins fort, je vous rappelle que l'on est pas censé se trouver ici. Et moins, on tombera sur des ennemis en délivrant Misaki-san, plus on aura de chance de mener à bien notre mission rapidement et avec le moins de dégats.

_Assena implacablement la seule présence féminine du groupe. Les deux autres ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent seulement d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Effectivement, la dénommée "Kourin" avait totalement raison... il n'était pas ici pour jouer ou en tant que touristes, ils avaient une mission._

_Miwa et les deux autres dissimulaient derrière une poutre lisse aux couleurs orangés, observaient ce labyrinthe des plus improbables d'un œil perplexe. Est-ce qu'au moins le plan que leur avait laissé le second bleuté du groupe, spécifié le haut et le bas dans ce labyrinthe infernal? _**(4)**

_Le blond sortit la carte et soupira de soulagement en voyant que leur camarade avait bien pris ce détail en compte. Il mira quelques instants le plan en question puis, en le referma, il chuchota à ses camarades, tout en se préparant à s'engouffrer à travers les nombreuses allées:_

\- Tenez prêt vos decks en cas d'attaque... allons y.

_A ce moment précis, il s'élança vers un chemin précis, suivi de ses deux camarades tout aussi tendu et à l'affut que le meneur de l'opération de sauvetage._

* * *

_La deuxième heure de cours venait de finir et la sonnerie de retentir. Tout les élèves se levèrent pour sortir. Rapidement, Leon et Naoki vinrent entourés leur protégé qui était toujours aussi stressé. Son cœur n'arrivait pas à choisir entre battre à une mesure intenable ou bien se glaçait tout simplement dans sa cage thoracique. Il amorça un sourire pour rassurer ses camarades... qui n'étaient toutefois pas dupes._

_Le blond proposa de sécher les dernières heures de cours pour vérifier qu'il n'était rien arriver au taciturne mais, le bleuté désapprouva l'idée malgré l'angoisse qui lui enserrait les entrailles... dès le second jour, ce serait trop suspect. Pas pour leurs camarades, quoiqu'un peu surement... avant tout, ils devaient se faire petit pour éviter d'être repérer par la principal menace qui planait au dessus d'un tel une épée de Damoclès._

_Déglutissant pour la énième fois depuis quelques minutes, il s'exclama d'un air sérieux et imposant, qui aurait surpris ceux qui ne connaissait pas cette facette du jeune homme:_

\- Ne vous inquiétez, je suis sur que tout va bien. On reste ici et on suit ce qu'on a prévu, pas de changement.

_Par la suite, il esquissa un fin sourire pour rassurer à nouveau ses acolytes puis, glissa:_

\- Et je vais très bien. Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je vais prendre un peu l'air.

_Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes voulut le suivre mais, celui aux yeux dorés le stoppa. Après tout, Aichi venait bien de sous-entendre qu'il voulait être un peu seul, sans eux... le côté "surprotecteur" pouvait être vraiment étouffant par moment. Le rouge leva les yeux vers le haut, démontrant son exaspération face à l'attitude exagéré du blond par moment._

_De son côté, le bleuté marchait à petit pas vers la cour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Ren le suivait de loin. En tournant à un couloir vers l'entrée du lycée, il aperçut le brun qui obsédait son esprit, arrivé d'un pas tranquille, un sourire rare au coin des lèvres. Il se stoppa et son visage crispait depuis quelques heures, arbora tout à coup, un sourire des plus lumineux à la vue de son aimé. L'écarlate, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, resta complètement médusé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction?! Aichi allait reprendre son chemin vers la cour, un air apaisé sur le visage cette fois quand il se sentit saisi par le bras._

_Entraîné__ contre son grès vers il ne savait où, son visage se déstructura en pensant que cela pouvait être un des sbires de leur ennemi. Cependant, quand la course folle prit fin dans un coin désert du lycée et qu'il put voir le visage de son soit disant agresseur, il tomba seulement sur Suzugamori Ren, qui l'observait d'un œil intrigué. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas pourquoi on venait de l'amener ici et pourquoi le jeune homme le regardait ainsi._

_L'écarlate avait réussi à choper le jeune avant de perdre l'opportinité de le faire et l'avait trainé vers un lieu où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité et loin des oreilles indiscrêtes. Bon... maintenant, le tout était de faire cracher le morceau à son cadet sans trop de brusquerie. En regardant bien la personne frèle devant lui, il se dit que ce ne serait pas si dur que ça à priori... mal lui en a pris._

* * *

**(1) Le puzzle du Millénium d'Atem dans Yu-gi-oh s'invite lolx'D  
(2) C'est ainsi qu'une lampe innocente eut son premier baptême de l'air avant de mourir prématurément x'D  
(3) Bah oui, avec ce détail, il a quand même un bon aperçu sur l'anatomie de son aimé hein, c'est pas rien... il peut fantasmer sur son corps maintenant -3-  
*se prend une brique*  
(4) Pour vous donner une meilleur idée du labyrinthe, pour ceux qui ont déjà vu la première génération de Yu-gi-oh avec Yugi (Yu-gi-oh Duel Monsters), dites vous que c'est comme l'intérieur du puzzle où Yami réside mais, avec pleins de couleurs différentes et avec une structure plus comme du cristal ou du verre =P  
**

* * *

**Discutions entre l'auteur et les personnages :**

**Ren: **Je découvrirais tes secrets Aichiiiii... allez sois sage...

**Kamui:** Pervers! Éloigne toi d'Aichi Oniisan de suite!

**Ren: **Mais non voyons, je veux juste tout savoir de lui... dans les moindres détails...

Si... ça fait TRÈS tendancieux tes paroles Ren... vraiment... ***goutte de sueur***

**Kai**: Je vois que tu profites bien de mon absence ~  
***aura de feu et image de Dragonic Overlord*  
*craque les poings***

**Ren: **Qui sait ~  
***sourire sadique***

**Naoki:** Whoaaa! Il a du courage lui!

**Misaki:** Ou bien suicidaire.

**Miwa: **Ou idiot? Ah non! Ça c'est Makemi, c'est vrai!

**Morikawa: **MO-RI-KA-WA!... Et c'est qui que tu traites d'idiot?!

**Kotei: **Euh... du calme voyons...

**Aichi:** Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça? T.T

**Kourin: **Demande à l'auteur.

Bah... ***n'a pas la moindre idée non plus***

**Kyou: **Elle sert à rien, c'est tout! Hahahaha!

_"C'est en ce jour glorieux (ou pas) que Kyou perdit la vie... pour une phrase malheureuse. Prions pour cet enfant innocent."_

***voit en arrière plan Kai et Ren se foudroyaient du regard, Leon s'ajoutait au conflit et Aichi et Kotei qui essaient de calmer tout le monde... en vain***

**Moi: **Vu que tout ce beau monde n'est pas prêt de se calmer, je vous dit au prochain chapitre... où on entame enfin les hostilités, YEAAAAHH! =D


	4. IV - Persistance Ecarlate

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! =D

Bon il a mis plus de temps que prévu malgré moi... j'ai eu une longue période où j'étais surbooké et quand j'avais du temps, je n'arrivais pas à écrire ou si je l'aurais fait, ça aurait donné un truc dégueulasse... bref... et par la suite, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé à cause de ma maladie chronique et un rhume en bonus !... d'ailleurs actuellement, je me suis de nouveau chopé un rhume... bonjour, je déteste l'hiver U-U*

Brefouille ! J'ai ENFIN réussi à boucler ce chapitre qui était déjà bien écrit depuis quelques temps déjà et ça m'agaçait franchement de le voir sur le côté de mon bureau d'ordi (oui l'écran, pas le bureau en bois hein) pas terminé... mais maintenant, c'est bon, il est bouclé et j'ai même déjà un peu écrit un bout du prochain chapitre !... oui parce qu'en fait, je voulais le mettre dans celui-ci mais, je me suis dit que ça ferait trop et que là où je voulais couper... ça aurait fait bizarre aussi un peu après donc bon... j'ai finalement coupé un peu avant ! Mais, je peux vous dire que dans ce chapitre... ça avance pas mal et vous allez en apprendre pas mal sur... hum... bon, je vais pas tout vous dire non plus et je vais vous laisser découvrir tout ça en lisant =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !... mais avant, les **Réponses aux reviews****:**

**Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Tu m'as encore tuée de rire avec ta review ! Nan mais sérieux calme toi x'DD  
(nan, je rigole, continue en fait!)  
Et pour précision, c'est moi qui est tuer Kyou pas Kai... il le méritait entre autres, vu ce qu'il a osé me sortir cette vermine è333è*  
Moi je parie même pas 5 secondes pour la mort de Ren par Kai-kun 8D  
Et pour finir... Papounet Atemuuuu... tu m'apprends le maniement de la poèle à frire ?  
***lui fait les yeux doux***

* * *

**Petit paragraphe du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain**** ;3**

_**" L'écarlate avait réussi à attraper le jeune garçon avant de perdre l'opportunité de le faire et l'avait rapidement entrainé vers un lieu où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Bon... maintenant, le tout était de faire cracher le morceau à son cadet, sans trop de brusquerie. En regardant bien la personne frêle devant lui, il se dit que ce ne serait pas si dur que ça à priori... mal lui en pris. "**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Persistance Ecarlate**

_Aichi était à présent plaqué contre le mur, à l'abri des regards et surement des oreilles des passants. Il avait face à lui Suzugamori Ren et malgré l'incompréhension qui flottait dans ses pupilles, il semblait étrangement calme. Comme s'il avait prédit que cette situation allait arriver._

_Tout d'abord fort confiant face au bleuté, quand l'écarlate croisa le regard de celui-ci... il se sentit tout à coup, décontenancé. Comment pouvait-il garder un visage si serein ? Pas qu'il avait l'intention de l'agresser mais, son approche assez brusque aurait perturbé plus d'une personne... cependant, l'adolescent devant lui avait un regard, certes quémandant une explication mais, n'était pas pour le moins bouleversé par les actions subites de son nouveau camarade de classe. Ren déglutit mais, gardant contenance, il prit finalement la parole :_

\- Je vais être direct. Je ne te veux pas de mal et je ne pense pas que tu puisses en faire... toutefois, tu sembles avoir une étrange connexion avec mon meilleur ami Kai.

_Le plus jeune tiqua à l'appellation du brun, tandis que l'écarlate ne se priva pas de noter cette réaction. Il continua ensuite sur sa lancée :_

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre les choses au sérieux mais, si ça se rapporte à un de mes proches... je suis intraitable. Et en l'occurence, il semble y avoir quelque chose qui se trame autour de mon meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle... hors tu sembles être la personne la mieux informée de ce qui se passe. J'ai tort ?

_Les yeux fixés sur son cadet, il cherchait des signes dans ses réactions, son attitude... observant tout ses faits et gestes avec minutie. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, il ne laisserait rien passé. Pas quand il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait derrière leur dos, de surplus._

_Aichi, loin de fuir cette bataille de regard, y participa avec toute sa détermination pointait vers les prunelles de son opposant. Ren... maître des Shadow Paladin, un des gardiens requis et pourtant... le bleuté ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ça. C'était bien trop dangereux et il y avait déjà assez de personnes impliqués dedans. Il esquissa un geste pour se décaler vers la gauche mais, le rouge lui bloqua le passage. Le maître des paladins noirs s'exclama à nouveau, d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réponse négative :_

\- Oh non, tu ne partiras pas sans m'avoir donné des réponses.

_Aichi soupira. Mauvaise approche. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer, tout en bloquant sa respiration. Le plus âgé ne lâchait pas « sa proie »_ **(1) **_du regard, il avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, pensant certainement que le bleuté n'avait pas d'échappatoire et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui répondre. Cependant, son sourire commença à vaciller quand il vit Aichi fermait les yeux puis, une lueur bleuté entourait celui-ci, tel une seconde peau. Il crut rêver et se frotta énergiquement les paupières mais, quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'étrange lumière était toujours là._

***Mais bon sang... c'est quoi ça ?!***

_Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser sous l'anormalité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et il n'était pas au bout de l'étonnement quand soudain, sans qu'il puisse le suivre à l'oeil nu, le bleuté lui glissa entre les pattes, si on peut dire. Les yeux exorbités, Ren cherchait encore à comprendre comment Aichi s'était retrouvé de face à lui puis, la seconde suivante devant la sortie qui rejoignait le couloir principal._

_Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. Il s'était vite rendu compte que s'il laissait s'échapper le plus jeune, il aurait du mal ou voir même plus jamais l'occasion de le coincer _**(2) **_ainsi à l'avenir... surtout avec ces « gardes du corps » attitrés _**(3)**_. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, quand il le vit s'engouffrer vers le couloir, il se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible pour l'intercepter de nouveau avant son retour en classe._

* * *

_Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix certes... mais Aichi se doutait que Ren se posait à présent, encore plus de questions qu'auparavant. Il soupira de soulagement en désactivant ce qu'il appelait une « aura » puis, observant du coin de l'oeil, l'écarlate encore stupéfait sur place par ce qui venait d'arriver, il se dit que c'était le bon moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette... d'autant plus que ça l'épuisait assez d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ici._

_Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, il amorça un pas vers le couloir quand il entendit du mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête, une expression intriguée sur le visage qui se mua instantanément en une expression de stupeur, au moment même où il remarqua que c'était Ren qui lui fonçait dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Pour le coup, cette fois-ci, déglutissant et blêmissant à vue d'oeil face au personnage effrayant qui se rapprochait de lui vitesse grand V, il décida sans la moindre hésitation, de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ainsi, quelques minutes après, des étudiants virent une ombre bleu poursuivit par une autre rouge traversaient le couloir à une vitesse défiant celle du son._

* * *

_Après une course poursuite de l'enfer, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans un recoin de la cour, complètement éreintés. Tout deux, à moitié affalés sur le sol, ils entendirent alors la sonnerie de l'école retentir, annonçant ainsi la reprise des cours. Le bleuté commença, tant bien que mal à se remettre droit pour repartir en classe... mais c'était sans compter sur l'écarlate, qui malgré sa fatigue gardait toute sa détermination et bloqua la route du plus jeune. _**(4)**

_Aichi se stoppa puis, soupira tout en laissant sa tête tanguait vers le côté, en signe d'exaspération. Il ne pensait pas que le maitre des Shadow Paladin serait si tenace... et encore, c'était peu dire au vu de l'acharnement dont il était la cible. Il finit par braquer ses prunelles bleutés vers le rouge, le détaillant, l'analysant, le jaugea. Devait-il en fin de compte le mettre au courant ? L'impliquer dans toute cette histoire ? Il poussa un long soupir et décida que dans tout les cas, Ren ne le lâcherait surement pas sans des explications alors, autant le mettre dans la confidence. Droit et d'une posture majestueuse qui troubla tout à coup le jeune homme en face de lui, Aichi prit la parole :_

\- Je voulais te laisser en dehors de tout... toute cette histoire mais, puisque tu insistes. Je vais tout te dire.

_Dit-il d'un ton sérieux et sans hésitation, totalement opposé à son attitude habituelle. Laissant une pose, il termina alors en disant :_

\- Il te faudra en assumer les conséquence par la suite.

_Il se stoppa à nouveau, reprenant cette fois-ci, un air amical, il s'exprima à nouveau sur un ton enjoué, un fin sourire sur les lèvres :_

\- Par contre, je te dirais tout à la pause de midi. On va être en retard pour les cours sinon.

_De cette façon, il se dirigea vers sa classe d'un pas calme, même si on sentait de l'anxiété dans ses mouvements... quand Leon et Naoki apprendraient ça... non surtout Leon et Gaillard en fait... ils étaient sûrs qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts. Quant à Ren, il resta un instant figé sur place, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'emboiter le pas à son camarade de classe, qui venait de le subjuguer littéralement avec son discours digne d'un membre de la noblesse._

* * *

_Une fois de retour dans la salle, ils se placèrent tout deux chacun à leur place. Cependant, tout deux ne manquèrent pas le regard de non pas deux mais, trois personnes dirigés vers eux dans la salle. Il y avait bien le blond et le roux qui les observaient avec suspicion... ils se doutaient clairement que quelque chose venait de se passer et ne manqueraient pas d'aller s'informer auprès du bleuté lors de la pause repas. Néanmoins, en plus d'eux, un certain brun en retard semblait les regarder avec insistance... un peu trop d'insistance d'ailleurs pour Ren, qui avait l'impression de se faire fusiller par les pupilles émeraude de son meilleur ami et voisin de bureau._

_D'ailleurs, cela ne manqua pas et discrètement, pendant que le prof avait le dos tourné, Kai se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec le nouveau ?

_Là où cela aurait paru normal chez d'autres personnes... le fait que le brun soit irrité -oui car, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure!- que l'écarlate ai passé du temps avec Aichi était plutôt anormal. Kai se fichait bien de qui il côtoyait d'habitude ! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait pas aimer sa proximité... avec un certain bleuté. Décidément... les réactions du brun depuis l'arrivée du plus jeune étaient juste... amusantes ? Oui et divertissantes ! C'est ainsi qu'un rictus espiègle se glissa sur les lèvres de Monsieur Suzugamori tandis qu'il répliquait narquoisement à son homologue :_

\- Tu me sembles bien intéressé par « ce » nouveau dis-moi... je me trompe ? **(5)**

_Le rouge eut la satisfaisante vision des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du maitre Kagero puis, celui-ci répliqua agacé :_

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! En quoi je m'intéresserais à Aichi ?

_Il avait mordu à pleine bouche à l'hameçon ! Tandis que Ren releva un sourcil sous l'étonnement, il s'exclama alors sur un ton mimant la surprise :_

\- Oh ! Et mais tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ! Kai... tu me caches des choses.

_Insinua-t-il en glissant un regard empli de sous-entendus à son meilleur ami, qui commençait à virer davantage au rouge, si c'était possible... et on ne savait plus très bien, si c'était de la gène ou de la colère, au vu de l'expression mitigé du sujet. Le reste des deux longues heures continuèrent ainsi Ren tourna le taciturne _**(6)**_ en bourrique ou bien se fût de longs silences ponctués de regards en biais et Kai n'eut jamais sa réponse, bien entendu._

_Vers le devant de la classe, trois autres personnes observaient leur manège perplexe ou/et amusé, selon l'observateur._

* * *

_Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit pour annoncer la sortie des élèves et dans le même coup, l'heure du déjeuner, toutes les personnes de la salle se ruèrent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste. Tous ? Non, ils restaient bien quelques personnes encore dans la salle de cours._

_Immédiatement quand la buit strident de la sonnerie retentit, un certain blond s'était dirigé directement vers Aichi et le rouquin du même groupe, le suivit peu après. Arrivé auprès du plus jeune, il demanda des explications que le bleuté lui livra rapidement, d'un air assez embarrassé d'ailleurs._

_Les deux autres personnes restantes dans la salle, en les personnes de Kai et Ren, observaient de loin toute la scène. L'écarlate vit avec amusement le dénommé « Leon » prendre une couleur rouge vif sous le coup de l'agacement avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers eux, en lui jetant un regard entre la bête sauvage et blessé. A priori, sans le vouloir, il avait touché à la dignité du blond... tant pis. Vu le remue-ménage en cours du côté de ce groupe, les deux meilleurs amis avaient décidés d'attendre que ça se calme pour se joindre à eux... vu que bon... certes, ils étaient courageux, pas suicidaires. Et actuellement, l'instinct autant du dragon que du paladin noir leur disait clairement de ne pas se mettre au milieu de cette foire._

_De son côté, Aichi tentait de calmer comme il pouvait Leon, se prenant un million de remontrances de sa part et autres raisons de dire qu'il avait fait la plus grosse ânerie du siècle. Le bleuté encaissait en silence avec une magnifique grimace et une goutte de sueur au niveau de la tempe... le maître des Aqua Force était vraiment trop protecteur avec lui... non, à ce niveau là, ça relevait même de la paranoïa en fait ! Non loin, Naoki observait l'échange à sens unique de la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui et n'osait pas intervenir... vu l'état dans lequel était le blond... pas sûr qu'il en sortirait en un seul morceau. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui peut-être... mais lui non._

_Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes où le maitre des Royal Paladin laissa laaaaargement le temps au blond de déverser ses reproches, qu'il ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir puis, qu'il leva la main devant lui et vers Leon, le stoppant net dans ses propos. Il rouvrit ensuite ses paupières et le blond ainsi que son acolyte roux, purent constater une nouvelle lueur étrange flottant dans les prunelles du plus jeune. Aichi prit enfin la parole, sur un ton ferme qu'il employait rarement :_

\- Leon-kun, c'est mon choix. Il nous sera utile, tu ne peux pas le nier. De plus, mes « ordres » sont absolus mais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas en donner... alors ne m'y oblige pas, je t'en prie.

_Il était revenu sur un ton plus amical et chaleureux, voir suppliant à la fin de sa phrase. Le maitre de Maelstrom se crispa... non ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de baisser la tête en signe de capitulation. A cet instant, le bleuté lui offrit un sourire rayonnant comme il en avait le secret, brisant ainsi les dernières barrières de l'enfant Souryu. Celui-ci soupira et sur un ton conciliant, il répondit alors :_

\- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, My Master.

_Puis, il voulut s'incliner mais, Naoki l'en empêcha de justesse. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour montrer son respect pour le bleuté... surtout sous les regards de deux autres personnes. Leon se rendit compte de la gourde qu'il allait faire et déglutit en croisant le regard du bleuté, qui avait commençait à blêmir et retenir son souffle... qu'il relâcha d'ailleurs en croisant les prunelles du blond. Cette affaire réglait et la catastrophe évitait in extremis, Aichi se leva et se dirigea vers le duo restait à l'écart._

_Tandis que le bleuté se dirigeait vers eux et arriva devant eux avec un sourire adorable, Kai eut comme un flash-back. Une image d'Aichi lui apparût... une image du cadet les vêtements en lambeaux, crucifié et en sang. Il eut un soubresaut avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, le regard révulsé. L'expression du bleuté changea radicalement, prenant un air terrorisé, quand il vit le brun réagir de la sorte et même tomber à genoux devant lui. Ren, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami mais, s'inquiétait pour lui. Leon et Naoki vinrent les rejoindre en voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Kai était comme figé sur cette vision atroce, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne semblait plus voir ce qui l'entourait... comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là._

_Le maitre de Blaster Blade fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres d'inquiétude... que faire ? Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait au brun, même s'il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait actuellement de leur côté... mais quoi exactement ? Il n'en avait aucun strict idée et c'était agaçant ! Il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule du cardfighter aux dragons, qui eut une nouvelle vision. Cette fois-ci, il voyait un petit garçon... à qui il donnait une carte... « Blaster Blade ». Il ne voyait toujours pas le visage du garçon mais, il voyait parfaitement son corps ainsi que sa chevelure particulière cette fois-ci... une chevelure bleu __céruléen... ainsi qu'une coiffure avec une mèche qui était plus relevé d'un côté et retombé plus bas que son visage... un peu comme... Aichi ?_

_Au même instant, il reprit pied avec le monde extérieur et tomba justement sur le visage du bleuté, atrocement crispé sous l'angoisse. Encore troublé, parce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il dut mettre bien quelques secondes pour se rappeler du lieu où il se trouvait puis, il balaya du regard la salle, reconnaissant un Ren tout aussi anxieux de son état, quoiqu'un peu moins peut-être, que le plus jeune du groupe puis, il vit un peu en retrait Leon et Naoki. Reprenant doucement lien avec son monde et ses sens, il finit par se remémorer ses deux visions et son regard se dirigea naturellement vers Aichi, toujours devant lui. Il le mira d'un air perplexe et perturbé avant de remarquer les trains tirés par le tourment... surement sur son état. Tout à coup, il se sentit coupable d'inquiéter autant le bleuté et il finit par amorcer quelques mots pour rassurer le groupe mais, surtout la bouille préoccupé face à lui :_

\- C'est bon... je vais bien. J'ai juste eu un moment d'absence.

_Sur ces mots, il se releva droit et sans mal et démontra ainsi parfaitement qu'il allait bien. Il vit du coin de l'oeil, la tension chez son cadet se relâcher et il fut rassuré à son tour, en revoyant son doux sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Tentatrices lèvres d'ailleurs... arg ! Mais à quoi il pensait exactement là ?! Il se sentit rougir avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche pour évacuer ses pensées peu orthodoxe._

_Apaisé sur sa santé, Aichi déclara à Kai qu'il devait discuter avec Ren et ce dernier quémanda au brun de rentrer se reposer chez lui... après tout, vu ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ce serait mieux pour lui de vite rentrer et prendre du repos. Le maitre de Dragonic Overlord, voyant très bien qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire -et se faisant fusiller du regard par un certain blond-, il ne chercha pas à contredire son meilleur ami et rentra chez lui, résigné._

_Cependant, une fois arrivé dans son appartement, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et tout en mirant le plafond, il repensa aux visions qu'il a eu... plus particulièrement la dernière. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il avait oublié... la personne qui lui était si chère... Il se remémora le visage de l'enfant... puis celui d'Aichi... il tenta ensuite de les juxtaposer entre elles... ça pouvait correspondre... est-ce qu'Aichi était la personne qui lui était si chère ? Cela pouvait expliquer les réactions et autres émotions bizarres qu'il avait à son égard depuis qu'il était arrivé à vrai dire... mais alors... pourquoi lui avait-il rien dit ? Lui aussi, il l'avait oublié ? … il l'avait appelé « Kai-kun »... coïncidence ?_

_A force de trop réfléchir, il commençait à avoir une forte migraine... peut-être même un peu trop forte pour être une simple migraine. Celle-ci prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, tellement qu'il mit à compresser sa tête de ses deux mains avant de perdre connaissance... ça recommençait encore une fois. Tandis qu'il perdait connaissance, il réalisa pour la première fois que ces maux de tête arrivaient à chaque fois qu'il pensait trop à « cet être cher » et que souvent après, il oubliait des choses à son propos... ça n'était clairement pas ordinaire. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un voulait qu'il oublie cette personne... mais, foi du dragon aux flammes du purgatoire, cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas voler ses souvenirs à nouveau... plutôt crever ! Juste après cette dernière pensée, il ferma les yeux et rejoint le monde de Morphée._

* * *

_Du côté du groupe d'Aichi, ils se dirigèrent comme la veille vers le parc. Le bleuté se plaça en son centre avec l'écarlate et bientôt plusieurs personnes apparurent aux divers coins de la petite air de jeu. Leon et Naoki se mirent à leur tour en retrait puis, quand toutes les personnes qui devaient être présentes furent arrivés, ils s'inclinèrent tous face au maître des Royal Paladin. Ren, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi en penser et c'est une expression indescriptible sur le visage qu'il se tourna vers son cadet et s'exclama avec une voix indécise :_

\- Mais qui es-tu ?

_Le plus jeune, dont la carrure se faisait à présent plus formelle et royal pour le coup, se tourna vers Ren et prit alors la parole avec un petit sourire un peu gêné :_

\- Ne me regardes pas comme si j'étais un alien... ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout t'expliquer.

_Finit-il d'une voix plus sereine et posé. Puis, il reprit sur un ton tout aussi majestueux :_

\- Mais on va commencer par le principal. Je vais d'abord me représenter correctement.

_Il marqua une pause. Pendant ce laps de temps, sa tenue changea sous les yeux du rouge pour devenir une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une longue veste noire avec des ornements dorés et rouge au niveau des épaulières et sur les replis avant de la veste ainsi que des bottes hautes blanches _**(7)**_. Il reprit ensuite la parole sur un ton impérieux mais engageant, une étrange lueur dansant _**(8) **_dans ses pupilles bleutés, la main sur sa poitrine :_

\- Aichi Sendou, Elu de Cray, Leader du clan United Sanctuary et Souverain du Sanctuaire Lunaire.

_Finit-il de se présenter humblement, la main sur la poitrine en s'inclinant légèrement._

* * *

**(1) Mon dieu ! Si Kai tombait sur cette scène... Ren, tu pouvais te considérer comme mort x'DD  
(2) ALERTE ! PERVERSSSSSSS !  
(3) Tu crois pas si bien dire Ren-kun !  
(4) On dirait que je commente un match de sport là sérieux ! X'D  
(5) Comment répondre à une question par une question, by Suzugamori Ren-sama.  
(6) Qui l'est plus tellement depuis le début de ce cours x'DDD  
(7) Pour ceux qui ont pas compris, c'est sa tenue dans la saison 4 hein.  
(8) Pour ceux encore qui n'ont pas compris, c'est le Psyqualia... sauf qu'il le contrôle très bien, il n'est pas sous son emprise.**

* * *

**Discutions entre l'auteur et les personnages :**

**Ren :** Hey ! Aichi fais vachement « imposant », c'est bizarre !

**Kamui :** Le plus bizarre, c'est toi au final.

**Ren : **Ah bah au moins, je suis arrivé à mes fins.  
***sourire sadique***

**Kai :** … toi... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Ren : **Oh ? Jaloux ?

Tu ferais mieux de pas trop le chercher là Ren...^_^'

**Katsumi :** Aichi par ci, Aichi par là, mais on s'en fiche ! KOURRRIIINNN ! OU ES TU ?

_**" C'est en ce jour saint (ou pas) que Makemi vola vers d'autres cieux tel une comète avant de brûler dans les flammes du purgatoire "**_

Bon bah... dommages collatéraux... pas très grave è3è

**Miwa :** Décidément, elle me vent du rêve cette fille.

Au fait, vous en êtes où pour Misaki-senpai ?

**Kotei :** Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

**Kourin :** Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Ah ! Et sinon, j'aime les reviews alors...

***prend Kamui en otage***  
***sort un couteau de cuisine de nul part***

Si vous voulez revoir la gamin en vie, vous avez intérêt à m'en mettre pleins ! Mouhahahaha !

**Kamui :** Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Lâche moi !

**Emi:** ça y est, elle a disjontée... encore...

**Kamui:** Ma déesse! A l'aide!

**Naoki :** Pourquoi Kamui d'ailleurs ?

C'est un des plus simples à prendre en otage et non, je ne prendrais jamais Aichi en otage... c'est mon précieux petit frère, je lui ferais jamais de mal... pas de volontairement en tout cas ou pas ou sans que ce soit une nécessité ! Pareil pour Emi!

**Kai :** On découvre chaque jour de nouvelles facettes sombres de l'auteur...

**Ren :** C'est trop cool !

**Aichi :** Onee-san... s'il te plait... laisse le... et calme toi surtout ^_^'

Bref, si vous voulez la suite, faites péter les reviews ! **  
*se met à secouer Kamui comme un prunier***

**Leon :** … ***est tellement blasé qu'il ne trouve rien à dire***


End file.
